Many portable devices, such as smartphones and tablets, contain sensors which, when used in conjunction with specific algorithms, can accurately detect and analyze many different kinds of states which pertain to the environment directly outside the device. The methods described in this invention pertain specifically to detecting various kinds of vehicle dependent movement(acceleration, deceleration, accidents and cornering operational states, etc) as well as vehicle independent movement of the phone (movement caused by the user handling the phone, phone falling to the ground, etc). The various embodiments of the instant invention described herein can be utilized in conjunction with methods and/or devices described in U.S. Patent Vehicle state detection (Publication number U.S. Pat. No. 8,527,140 B2), whose specific disclosures about vehicle dependent states (e.g., acceleration, deceleration, accidents and cornering operational states, and others) and vehicle independent states, triggered when the portable device is moved independently of movement of the vehicle are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety and are further referred to herein as the “STATE disclosure.” These operational states referred herein as dependent and intependent states respectively or simply states, wherein the events that cause the transition to these dependent and independent states referred respectively as dependent and independent events or simply events.